Star Wars Insider 48
Star Wars Insider 48, to 48 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. Zawartość *Rebel rumblings (listy fanów) *Prequel Update with Rick McCallum - autor: Dan Madsen *Star News - autor: Scott Chernoff **Yoda-Fu **The Envelope Please... **Episode II Casting Begins! **Simpsons Menace Star Wars In New Home Video **Episode I Video Versions Unveiled **Final Box-Office Update: Episode I Tops'99 **LucasArts Goes to Battle With NewGame **That's So Wizard! **Top 10 Movies of 1999 **Raiders of The Lost Ark Raids the Library of Congress **Lucas Honored by Women In FIlm, American Jewish Committee **Fashion Force! **Episode I Scores Grammy Nomination! **Edvin Biukovic 1969-1999 **Star Sightings *Episode I Easter Eggs - autor: Mark Cotta Vaz *I Was An Episode I Easter Egg! - autor: Jon Bradley Snyder *Voices of Episode I - autor: Jason Fry **Peter Serafinowicz - Maul Rat **Lewis MacLeod - He Dug Sebulba **Andy Secombe - Watto, Me Woray? **Steven Speirs - Dur Pal Trapals **Lindsay Duncan - TC-14, Do You Copy? **Greg Proops & Scott Capurro - Two Heads Are Better Than One *The Young George Lucas Chronicles - autor: Brian F. McCoughey *Jawa Trader *Ray Park - Life After Darth - autor: Scott Chernoff *Star Wars Road Trip - autor: David West Reynolds, Scott Chernoff (expeditional assistance), Chris Ossorio (droid wrangling) *In The Star Wars Universe **Jerome Blake Rune With A View - autor: Jason Fry *The Horse's Mouth - Talespinning - autor: Peeja Mobet *Star Wars Bookshelf - Dark Tide Rising - autor: Jason Fry *Scouting the Galaxy - autor: Steve Sansweet **Bring Me The Head of Darth Maul *All Decked Out - autor: Rich Handley *The Rogues Gallery Redakcja i Autorzy Redakcja: *Dan Madsen - prezes i wydawca (president, publisher) *Jon Bradley Snyder - (editor in chief) *Scott Chernoff - (managing editor) *Michel Vrána - (art director) *Liz Broes - (assistant art director) *Michel Vrána - (design & layout) *Liz Broes - (design & layout) *Zack Taylor - (design & layout) *Mike Young (design & layout) *Peeja Mobes - columnist *Stephen J. Sansweet - columnist *Anthony Daniels - columnist *Scott Chernoff - columnist *Jason Fry - columnist *Jamie Painter - senior writer *Stephen J. Sansweet - senior writer *Kevin Fitzpatrick - senior writer *Daniel Wallace - senior writer *Rupert Bottenberg - staff artist *Russ Kaiser - staff artist *Hugh Fleming - staff artist *Javier Fernandez - staff artist *Steve Essig - staff photographer *David Latimer - advertising sales *Sarah Brockway - circulation *Steven F. Shaffer - financial comptroller *Sean Ellis - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Don Fitzpatrick - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Will Fogle - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Loretta Halboth - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *John Jekich - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Rona Palmer - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Judy Rooks - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Tina Tweedale - editorial assistant *Allan Kausch - consulting editor for Lucasfilm *Jason Fry *Lucas Gilman *Rich Handley *Lynna Hale *Francis Lalumiere *George Lucas *Rick McCallum *Brian McCaughey *Stacy Mollema *Jann Moorhead *Chris Ossorio *David Owen *Kelley Patrick *David West Reynolds *Howard Roffman *Jay Stephens *Mark Cotta Vaz *Jim Ward *Lucy Autrey Wilson *Nagisa Yamamoto Wydawca The Fan Club - Aurora, stan Colorado, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny